Romeo & Juliet
by LeticiaFavacho
Summary: " Como teria sido se Romeo não tivesse comprado veneno, e sim fosse apenas ver Juliet, só para guardar seu lindo e formoso rosto na memória até que o destino tivesse pena de si e lhe desse um novo amor,ou quem sabe a morte viesse lhe buscar mais cedo." ;*


**Romeo & Juliet.**

**Resumo.:** Como teria sido se Romeo não tivesse comprado veneno, e sim fosse apenas ver Juliet, só para guardar seu lindo e formoso rosto na memória até que o destino tivesse pena de si e lhe desse um novo amor, ou quem sabe a morte fosse piedosa e viesse logo lhe buscar para ele enfim, encontrar sua amada Juliet ?

-baseado no filme.: Romeo & Juliet, com Leonardo Di Caprio. *-*

Lá estava ele, com o rosto molhado não só pelas lágrimas mais pela tempestade tremenda que caia solta lá fora; ele queria entrar, ver pelo menos uma ultima vez o rosto da pessoa a qual ele havia descoberto o significado verdadeiro do amor, Juliet.

A porta estava aberta, o mausoléu cheio de outros antigos parentes da família Montéquio, e lá no fundo deste, estava ela, sua linda princesa repousando sobre uma cama com sedosos lençóis de algodão, Juliet.

-Óh como dói deveras, perder o único amor.-comentou Romeo, arrasado em seu pior estado, com lágrimas nos seus olhos verdes.- Morte és tu tão invejosa que tiraste a minha única razão de viver?-o jovem rapaz dizia passando uma das mãos nos cabelos rubros de Juliet.

Tão bem Juliet repousava, Romeo chegou-se mais perto.

-Óh meus olhos vejam pela ultima vez...-ele parou, as lágrimas encharcando ainda mais seu rosto.-Braços deem seu ultimo abraço...-e pegou Juliet nos braços.-E lábios, deem seu ultimo beijo.-e sendo assim, beijou Juliet, botando em seguida a aliança antes lhe enviada em seu dedo.

Romeo deu-se não por satisfeito, mais por ter visto Juliet uma ultima vez, e resolveu por ir embora. O mausoléu era tranquilo e silencioso.

-Como podes esta onda de calmaria jazer aqui, onde um coração está a gritar de dor e desespero ?-ele disse olhando uma ultima vez para onde estava Sua Juliet, logo depois foi embora, a lentos passos.

Juliet não estava a entender nada, sua cabeça estava confusa e também muito feliz por tudo ter dado tão certo, só havia uma única mais não menos importante falha...

-Onde estais tu Romeo ?- a jovem moça perguntou com sua voz aveludada logo depois de abrir os olhos, esquadrinhou todo o mausoléu, nenhuma alma viva que não fosse a sua. Levantou da cama da qual estava e resolveu sair daquele lugar que não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

A porta do mausoléu estava aberta, Juliet parecia ver alguém, não sabia se era alguém encarregado de tomar conta do local ou se ainda estava sob os efeitos do veneno que tomara.

-Romeo ?-ela resolveu por perguntar, vestida em seu lindo e longo vestido branco, e entrando uma brisa fraca da noite chuvosa, Juliet sentia o frio cortante, o frio da solidão.

Ele não podia acreditar, talvez fosse apenas a morte querendo lhe dar um pequeno gracejo, ou talvez não... talvez ela estivesse ali mesmo, em pé a poucos metros de distancia, chamando por ele, chamando seu nome: Romeo.

Ele não tinha conseguido ir muito longe, a dor era tamanha que preferiu ficar do lado de fora do mausoléu, tentando achar uma forma de reverter o caso, de trazer Juliet de volta e lá estava ela, olhando em sua direção, no seu rosto a sombra da duvida.

-JULIET !- o jovem gritou, e segundos depois estavam os dois, olhando um para o outro não acreditando que tudo estava dando enfim, certo.

-Romeo, pensei seriamente que tinhas me abandonado.-confessou Juliet após receber um beijo apaixonado.

-Eu jamais abandonarei você, doce anjo.-ele disse lhe depositando um curto beijo nos lábios.

Eles se sentaram no chão e ficaram ali por alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando daquele momento único e mágico.

-Temos que fugir.-disse Romeo de repente.

-Por qual motivo ?- perguntou Juliet, a preocupação tirando o sorriso de seu belo rosto.

-Eu estou exilado de Verona, doce anjo, e se descobrirem que está viva terá de casar-se com Sir Paris.-Romeo disse a olhando nos olhos.-Tão enloquente o amor que eu sinto por ti, Juliet.-a jovem só fez sorrir, a preocupação se esvaindo depressa.-Que eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-la em meus braços por toda eternidade.-ele terminou a envolvendo com seus braços.

Se beijaram. E logo após ouviram alguém pressionar a porta.

-O que faremos agora Romeo ?-Juliet perguntou aflita, a magia tinha cessado e no lugar dela a angustia, ela sabia que se pegassem Romeo jamais o veria com vida novamente.

-Vá doce anjo, da qual a lua tem inveja tamanha sua beleza e delicadeza, finja estar morta e desfalecida novamente, eu fugirei...

-NÃO!-ela interrompeu, a porta já mostrando sinais de que não aguentaria por mais tempo.

-Eu fugirei, mais prometo voltar, antes mesmo que o sol ilumine Verona eu estarei aqui, pra te levar comigo, para só assim , sermos felizes meu doce anjo.-ele continuou, pegando o rosto da jovem com as duas mãos, de seus lábios rubros roubou um beijo.- Vá, e faça como eu lhe disse, deite no seu leito e desfaleça.

Juliet voltou correndo para onde minutos antes estava, tentou por força não tentar sorrir, esperava que Romeo conseguisse fugir, seu sorriso apagou quando ouviu a voz grave do policial Prince.

-Ele esteve aqui, eu o vi entrar, meus olhos não podem ter me pregado tal peça !-ele disse bravo, enquanto Juliet tentava a todo custo parecer um cadáver.-Ó como és cruel morte, em tirar o sopro de vida de alguém tão jovem...-comentou o policial, chegando perto de onde Juliet se encontrava, ela prendeu o ar.

O clima ficou tenso, e não tinha como não ficar, mesmo no momento em que estava, Juliet queria por força rir, e fazia uma força tremenda para que isso não acontecesse.

"_...por toda eternidade."_

"_...para só assim sermos felizes, meu doce anjo."_

a voz de Romeo ecoava em sua mente, enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

" _Ele está se arriscando por mim, é por isso que eu tenho que levar seriamente tudo o que está ocorrendo neste momento, ó Romeo eu espero que consigas fugir e que voltes para só assim eu ser feliz inteiramente."_ A jovem Montéquio pensava enquanto percebia que o policial Prince se afastava.

Não tinha nada que fizesse a jovem donzela cair no sono, o silêncio, o frio nada era convidativo a uma boa noite de sonhos, a ansiedade lhe tomara de conta da cabeça as plantas dos pés, ela não descansaria ou dormiria antes de ver o rosto de Romeo.

-Ó, o que te afliges jovem donzela ?-Romeo perguntou surgindo por trás de Juliet que foi tomada por uma onda de felicidade. Eles seriam felizes, sim eles seriam !

-É que eu estava a esperar pelo meu senhor.-ela disse abaixando a cabeça vergonhosa.

-E ele merece tamanha preocupação, lindo anjo ?- ele perguntou o sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

-Sim, ele merece, não só minha preocupação, como todo o meu amor e gratidão.-ela disse levantando os olhos e o olhando firme.

-Gratidão ?-Romeo perguntou sem entender.- Receio que ele não tenha nada do que se orgulhar.-ele confessou abaixando o rosto.

-Ele tem me feito amar, como nunca pensei que fosse capaz, ele me faz feliz, ele é o dono de todo o meu coração e eu não temo mal algum quando estou ao seu lado.-ela disse sorrindo.

-Ó lindo anjo... e ainda esperas por ele ?-ele perguntou botando uma mecha do cabelo rubro dela atrás de sua orelha.-Receio que ele não virá.

-Ele já está aqui, e creio eu que precisamos fugir para que só assim, possamos ser felizes por toda eternidade!- ela disse o beijando.

Tudo corria como Juliet esperou que ocorresse, como nos infinitos contos de fadas; o príncipe e a princesa, lutando pelo amor verdadeiro que sentem um pelo outro. Lá estava ela a se deliciar com os lábios molhados e ao mesmo tempo quentes de Romeo.

Um forte trovão soava ao longe, nem Romeo ou Juliet ligaram, eles sairiam assim que a lua tomasse seu lugar ao céu, junto com suas infinitas e brilhantes amigas estrelas.

-Romeo...-sussurrou Juliet ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo o jovem se arrepiar.

-Sim, doce anjo ?-ele perguntou a olhando nos olhos.-Como eu sou sortudo em ter uma esposa tão bela.-ele comentou.

-Acha que isso que acabamos de fazer é o certo ? É apropriado ?-ela perguntou se apoiando no cotovelo e olhando fixamente para o rosto do jovem marido.

-Somos casados Juliet, nada que façamos agora é errado.-ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto angelical.

Eles se beijaram, e logo após adormeceram.

Ninguém viria visitar Juliet pela manhã ou pela tarde, era como mandava as ordens do mausoléu.

O céu se tingia de laranja e vermelho, enquanto o sol dava adeus a terra, enquanto a lua timidamente aparecia, pálida e delicada no negro céu.

-Vamos, doce anjo !-apressou Romeo, vendo que já chegara a hora de partir.

-Já estou indo, Romeo.-disse Juliet rasgando o vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos chamando a atenção de Romeo para seu par de pernas.-Ora, não eras tu que estava a pouco me apressando, vamos logo homem !-ela disse fingindo estar aborrecida, no fundo se sentindo querida e desejada.

-Desculpe...-ele disse pegando uma de suas mãos e beijando levemente.-É que algo me chamou deveras atenção.-ele disse com os lábios ainda em sua mão, a olhando nos olhos.

-Vamos Romeo, ou vão nos pegar aqui e adeus, vida longa e feliz.-ela disse com ar melancólico.

Sendo assim, Romeo pegou a esposa pela mão enquanto a outra abria a porta dos fundos que tinha o mausoléu.

Baltazar os esperava, dentro do carro pronto para levar os dois para Mantua, onde eles viveriam, o mais longe possível de Verona.

-Minhas saudações Baltazar.-Juliet disse educada ao entrar no banco traseiro do carro.

-Mi lady.-Baltazar beijou uma de suas mãos, enquanto Romeo entrava no banco do carona.

-Vamos Baltazar, logo vão dar por falta de Juliet, e descobriram que fui eu quem a capturei.-disse Romeo olhando preocupadamente para trás, afim de ver se alguém os seguia.

-Amado Romeo, tudo ficará bem, não precisa se preocupar tanto.-ela disse tocando com a mão o ombro do rapaz, percebendo que o marido se preocupava.

O jovem casal trocou um terno um olhar, enquanto a viagem se seguia.

A cada minuto que se passava, os três jovens se distanciavam cada vez mais da bela Verona, Juliet repousa a sono solto no banco de trás, Baltazar dirigia sem tirar os olhos da estrada tortuosa, e Romeo olhava para o horizonte esperando logo chegar em Mantua, e viver ali para toda eternidade com seu amor, Juliet.

O carro parou, e bem em frente estava o trailer, em que Romeo passara os ultimo dias, Juliet acordou enquanto Baltazar começara a dormir, Romeo saiu do carro, olhou com um grande e feliz sorriso para a sua nova casa, e logo após abriu a porta para que Juliet pudesse sair.

-É aqui ?-ela perguntou esquadrinhando o local, com o mais belo sorriso.

-Sim, é aqui.-ele confirmou preocupado.-Não te agradas ?

-Claro que me agrada, é o lugar onde viverei de agora em diante com o amor da minha vida, porque não me agradaria ?-ela disse apertando sua mão.

-Vamos ser felizes aqui Juliet, eu prometo.-ele disse a olhando nos olhos, o contraste do sol com seus cabelos rubros era infinitamente belo, ele a rodopiou no ar, as gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas longe, logo após eles se olharam, sob a imagem do sol a nascer, e se beijaram eternamente amantes.

**Fim. *-***


End file.
